The Blue Book of Riddles
by Endgames
Summary: Herein are presented all manner of riddles, as collected by the scholars of St Rilms, to the greater glory of the Tribunal, Almsivi!
1. Saint Jiub's Bane

**The Blue Book of Riddles**

 _Herein are presented all manner of riddles, as collected by the scholars of St Rilms, to the greater glory of the Tribunal, Almsivi! The distinction of the subject is attributed solely to their originators._

 _The unfolding of the mystery is inscribed on the succedent leaf. Those possessing of sufficient wit to find the solutions unneeded, may yet discover more mysteries, even of the other planes._

* * *

When trudging along  
the wastelands long,  
just singing a favored traveling song.

When scaling a hill  
requiring of great skill,  
climbing the crags by fingertip and sheer will.

When at a shrine to explore,  
or ruined cities of yore,  
vestiges of a people decimated by war.

A spear from the sky,  
a harrowing cry,  
no warning afore the enemy draws nigh.

Dodge or shield!  
No option to yield.  
A deathmatch assured upon the challenger revealed.

Traveler's bane,  
the unwary slain,  
a menace ere Saint Jiub's bloody campaign.

So, be ever ready to defend,  
and put your back to a friend.


	2. The Empty Egg

The unfolding of the previous riddle:

.dnecsed ot esoohc lliw recar ffilc a nehw wonk reven uoY

* * *

An egg, once whole, now with broken shell.  
A forest, once full, now a desolate hell.  
An orange, once ripe, now rotten-peeled.  
A book, full of type, now but mold revealed.  
A lake filled with life, now a bowl of dust.  
A chest with jewels rife, now collects rust.  
A bard full of song, now no words left.  
A heart with love strong, now remains bereft.  
A town, once virtuous, now deserted by good men.  
When once filled with purpose, now a squatter's den.

The stones do crumble, the walls do fall.  
Explorers may stumble through remains of a hall.  
The gild is gone, all fabrics sold.  
Naught left of the lawn, all wood too old.  
The ancient defenses burned when they were taken.  
'Tis clear to all senses, this place is forsaken.  
Once home to a crown, and seated a liege.  
All were brought down by invader's siege.  
No court left behind, no servant or vassal.


	3. Unalike Brothers

The unfolding of the previous riddle:

.eltsac a fo sniur eht si dnif ot gniht ylno ehT

* * *

A pacifist, in chitin armor,  
Eats naught but plants, though is no farmer.  
Sees no danger, skirts no foe.  
Always ready to fight when attacked, though.  
Not very fast, not very tall,  
Can harm no airborne foe at all.  
Not much of a bark, but has a mean bite.  
Enemies will often freeze in fright.

A berserker, who loves to fight,  
Has but one leg, but great eyesight.  
Scouts for his group, despite temperament,  
To explore somewhere new, he is oft sent.  
Wears but his skin, and nothing harder.  
Brings back food for the larder.  
Should he come across human, beast, or insect,  
He employs poisons, to little effect.

The two are brothers, despite different skin.  
One's hide thick, the other's thin.  
Both fight, one more than the other,  
But neither would ever attack his brother.  
Though fierce when apart, and some enemies run,  
'Tis naught compared to how they fight when as one.  
Any who has faced them has lived through a trauma.


	4. Charred Remains

The unfolding of the previous riddle:

.amawk eht fo regarof dna bircs eht era hcuS

* * *

Through a door hidden by a burial mound,  
in a dark lair, deep underground.  
Books lying in a room, dimly lit,  
by only the light the mushrooms emit.

The man stands silent, in a dark cloak.  
Clad in no armor, could be killed in a stroke.  
His hands do rise, from his robe come free.  
His fingers gesture with increasing intensity.

The warrior bellows, his foe unfazed.  
He begins to charge, his sword raised.  
The dark man is too far, he cannot strike.  
A sound resounds, he has never heard the like.

The world splits, the very air rends.  
Then a beat of silence as the spell ends.  
Then with a roar, the battle is begun.  
It shall not end till there is but one.

Belatedly, in marches the rest of the guard.  
They find the warrior in his armor, charred.  
Their comrade, their brother in arms, is dead.  
The culprit of the deed, long since fled.

But the warrior was the best with sword and shield.  
He had proven himself many times on the battlefield.  
No human could have accomplish such heinous acts.  
To resolve their questions, they look to the tracks.

The ground disturbed, but the footprints quite clear,  
two men came in, but only one left from here.  
But the third set in one place, never did walk,


	5. Slave

The unfolding of the previous riddle:

.hcanorta emalf a morf emoc evah ylno dluoc

* * *

Dreams of drifting through the sky,  
The rush of wind when used to fly.  
A past life, spent in the air,  
Traveling hither, thither, with little care.

Now, days pass, on the ground,  
Sitting in dark rooms, making no sound.  
Drawing liquid from the well.  
No words to say, but so much to tell.

Has no possessions, owns no land.  
A life controlled by another's hand.  
Moving only by owner's will,


End file.
